


Sen przed opuszczeniem

by Regalia1992



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Cameos, Gen, M/M, jak kartka z dzienniczka nastolatki, lekka sugestia romansu, strange dream, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Za dni, gdy szaleństwo jeszcze nie ogarnęło youkai, zanim wyruszył w podróż z Sanzo, Hakkai miewał dziwne sny.





	Sen przed opuszczeniem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dream Before Leaving](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301938) by RandomDiversion. 



> Fik poddany analizie to A Dream Before Leaving autorstwa RandomDiversion (na ff.net).
> 
> [Od autora] Cameo w wykonaniu Tenpou i Gojun z serii Saiyuki Gaiden.
> 
> [Od tłumaczki] Czekałam dwa lata i nadal brak odzewu. Jestem sfrustrowana i nie ma, publikuję. Wina na mnie i na dzieci moje (a mogą być koty?).

Ach, chociaż spóźnię się do pracy myślę, że lepiej spiszę to, zanim o wszystkim zapomnę. Wiecie jak to jest ze snami.

Nie wiem skąd to przyszło; sen ten wydaje się być zdecydowanie bardziej realny niż te, które nawiedzały mnie gdy byłem jeszcze człowiekiem. Zgaduję, że zachodzi wiele nieoczekiwanych przemian, kiedy zmieniasz gatunek. 

Byłem w dziwnej bibliotece - nie tej szkolnej. Ta była zapełniona o wiele większą ilością książek, niż kiedykolwiek widziałem w jednym miejscu, ale był w niej bałagan. Musiałem tutaj pracować, ponieważ odkładałem kilka książek. Dziwne, moje drugie oko było w porządku.

Wszedł youkai, całkowicie w jego prawdziwej postaci z gęstą aurą która wypełniła pokój - bez ograniczników - jakby chodzenie tak było zupełnie normalną i nieprzerażającą rzeczą na świecie i nikogo by to nie obeszło.

Jego pojawienie się było jak olśnienie.

Miał delikatna twarz, z niesamowitymi czerwonymi tęczówkami, czerwonymi gałkami oczu i równymi, cienkimi, szarymi brwiami. Jego skórę pokrywała skorupa, czyste białe łuski lekko połyskiwały. Kiedy spojrzałem na jego czoło zauważyłem, że ma shakrę podobną do tych, które mają Sanbutusushin, więc przypuszczam, że był bogiem czy kimś podobnym, chyba smoczym bogiem, ponieważ miał rogi.

Zauważyłem, że był ubrany w militarny mundur, choć teraz, wybudzony, nie potrafię zgadnąć, z jakiego kraju pochodziło ubranie. Jego siwobiałe włosy rozproszone były wokół jego przepaski i morskich rogów niczym nieposkromione kosmyki, zanim zmieniały się w długi, ciasny warkocz spoczywający mu na plecach. Innymi słowy był nieskazitelny. 

Z bałaganem w bibliotece w porównaniu do niego czułem się strasznie niezdyscyplinowany.

Poprosił mnie o coś. Najwyraźniej wiedziałem, co to było, bo miałem dla niego książkę, choć trudno mi było oderwać od niego wzrok. Przekopaliśmy się przez stosy książek, szukając odpowiedniej sekcji, pochylając się nad biurkiem. Stał blisko, zaglądając mi przez ramię, tak blisko, że mogłem poczuć ciepło jego ciała, zanim znalazłem to, czego szukałem.

Spojrzałem na jego twarz i zauważyłem, że mi się przygląda, pionowymi źrenicami youkai w jego czerwonożółtych oczach. Patrzył na mnie, jakby czegoś oczekiwał. Czułem, że był przyzwyczajony do przewodzenia, a inni chętnie za nim podążali. Poszliśmy gdzieś razem. Ale właściwie jakiej natury była nasza relacja?

I wtedy obudziłem się. Było rano. Hakuryu spoczywał mi na piersi, obwąchiwał moje usta, co robił zawsze, kiedy chciał przekazać, że jest głodny. Zauważyłem, że małe oczy smoka mają taki samo kolor, co oczy bóstwa ze snu, a jego różki wyglądały równie tak samo. Więc tak sobie myślę, że może youkai o którym śniłem, był zainspirowany wyglądem mojego malucha.

Ciekawe czy Hakuryu, gdyby przybrał ludzką postać, wyglądałby podobnie jak on? Gdybym był człowiekiem taka twarz najprawdopodobniej wystraszyłaby mnie, ale teraz... mogłaby być najpiękniejszą twarzą youkai, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Myślę, że kocham mojego zwierzaka. Z pewnością to wyjaśnię.


End file.
